Tomorrow
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Hidupku adalah hidupmu. Cintaku adalah cintamu. Bahkan maut takkan sanggup memisahkan kita." SasuNaru.YAOI. Special for FID 4. Don't Like Don't Read.


Aku melangkah pelan menuju jalan tempat di mana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Tempat itu kosong, tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Yang ada hanyalah cahaya lampu jalanan…

Cintaku…

Dan cintamu…

Takkan ada yang sanggup memisahkan kita…

Karena cinta kita abadi…

Selama-lamanya…

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**( Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya seperti SasuNaru yang akan bersatu dan membina rumah tangga yang baik & harmonis, tidak ada yang namanya perang shinobi, tidak ada pemeran perempuan yang ada hanyalah pemeran laki " saja… Khuhuhuhuu #aura setan 'Hidup YAOI' )**

**Warnings:**

Yaoi, BL, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai DLL

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san ^^**

**Tomorrow**

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Sekarang juga! Keluar!"

"Tapi…"

"Kaulah penyebab anakku menjadi seperti ini! Jika bukan karena kau, dia pasti baik-baik saja hingga sekarang!"

"Tapi saya benar-benar ingin melihat keadaannya bibi…"

"Tidak! Kau memang lelaki tidak tahu diri! Sudah tahu kau yang membuat anakku jadi koma begini, masih berani kau melihatnya? Masih berani? Takkan ada maaf untukmu! Seandainya kalian tidak pernah bertemu, pasti hal ini tak akan terjadi!"

"Sudahlah sayang. Dia tidak salah apa-apa." Kata Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

"Jangan pernah kau mendekati Naruto lagi!"

_**Seandainya kalian tidak pernah bertemu, tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini!**_

Aku berjalan dengan lemas keluar ruangan rumah sakit itu. Tanpa perlawanan apa pun, aku menyerah. Benar katanya. _Seandainya aku tidak pernah bertemu Naruto, semua ini tidak akan terjadi…_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Seandainya… aku tidak bertemu dengannya… mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Mengapa kebetulan itu ada?

Jika seperti ini akhir ceritanya, lebih baik aku tak usah dilahirkan.

Aku memang tidak berguna.

Aku hanya bisa membuatnya sakit.

Aku hanya bisa menangis… tanpa melakukan apa pun…

**_FID 4_**

Sudah tiga minggu setelah kejadian itu. Kini Naruto masih terbaring di ruangan serba putih itu, di rumah sakit. Aku tidak pernah lagi melangkahkan kaki di rumah sakit itu… Aku merasa… Aku sungguh tidak berguna baginya…

Malam ini aku berjalan-jalan keluar lagi. Niatnya aku ingin mencari udara segar setelah sebulan ini aku terus saja mengurung diri di apartemen tanpa pergi kemana pun. Namun entah mengapa, kakiku sendiri tidak bisa kukendalikan.

Dan aku kembali lagi ke sana… tempat kita pertama kali bertemu… tempat semua kebetulan itu terjadi… di bawah cahaya lampu temaram… di mana kita mengikatkan janji sehidup semati…

"_**Hei… Kau yang mengenakan jas hitam!"**_

_**Aku yang tadinya sedang berlari segera membalikkan tubuhku, untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.**_

"_**Ya, kau!" pemuda yang tadi memanggilku itu berjalan mendekatiku.**_

"_**Kau meninggalkan dompetmu di bangku tadi!" Pemuda itu menyerahkan dompet kulit coklat kepadaku. Aku mengeceknya, ternyata memang milikku.**_

"_**Terima kasih. Uchiha Sasuke." kataku. **_

"_**Aku Namikaze Naruto. Apakah kau sedang menunggu bis?"**_

"_**Hn. Mobilku sedang diperbaiki."**_

"_**Oh…" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Bila besok datang, kita menunggu bis bersama ya?"**_

"_**Hn. Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku tidak naik bis hari ini. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke sana, nanti kau ketinggalan bis"**_

"_**Baiklah…" Pemuda itu berbalik pergi meninggalkanku.**_

_**Aku langsung lari tanpa melihat ke belakang sedikit pun, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat siluetnya yang berlalu meninggalkan tempat kami berdiri semula…**_

**_FID 4_**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, lalu menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Bila besok datang… apakah kau masih ada di dunia ini?"

"Bila besok datang… apakah aku masih bisa melihat senyum dan tawamu?"

Aku segera beranjak dari ranjang dan terduduk.

_**Kembali memikirkanmu, memikirkanmu, dan kamu.**_

Aku meraih jas yang tergantung di balik pintu, lalu pergi melangkah keluar apartemen mewahku.

Lagi dan lagi, aku ke sana.

Ke tempat di mana segala kenangan kita yang tersimpan, terkubur…

Walau takkan kau kenang…

Aku masih mengenang semuanya…

Semuanya masih melekat di otakku…

Semuanya.

"_**Sasuke." Pemuda berambut pirang dengan baju kuning cerah itu menghampiriku, di mana aku masih duduk di bangku kecil di pojok jalanan.**_

"_**Hn." Jawabku singkat padanya, lalu bergeser sedikit dari posisiku untuk memberikannya ruang untuk duduk. **_

"_**Kau tampil mencolok sekali malam ini." sindirku**_

"_**Justru itu… aku ingin menjadi mentari di malam hari…" jawabnya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"**_

"_**Sedang menatap bintang-bintang di langit…"**_

"_**Menatap bintang?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Kenapa kau menatap bintang di tempat seperti ini? Ini halte bis."**_

"_**Tapi di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku kan?"**_

"_**Ada!"**_

"_**Siapa?"**_

"_**Ya akulah! Aku sudah berada di sini bermenit-menit lalu…"**_

_**Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba Naruto angkat bicara.**_

"_**Sasuke, lihat itu! Ada bintang jatuh! Cepat ucapkan keinginanmu!" Naruto menunjuk sepasang bintang jatuh .**_

"_**Buat apa Naruto?"**_

"_**Iya… Agar keinginanmu bisa terkabulkan."**_

"_**Itu hanya mitos Naruto."**_

"_**Cepat ucapkan keinginanmu sebelum bintang itu menghilang Sasuke."**_

_**Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai mengucapkan keinginanku.**_

"_**Keinginanku adalah untuk terus bersamamu, Naruto. Selalu dan selamanya…"**_

"_**Nah, sudah meminta sesuatu?"**_

"_**Hn." Jawabku singkat.**_

"_**Bila besok datang, kita memohon pada bintang lagi ya!" katanya sambil mengangkat tasnya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jumpa…"**_

Hari-hariku kembali terisi dengan kepingan memori tentangnya

Bila besok datang…

Kata-kata itu seakan ajaib untukku…

Kata-kata itu seakan menjadi penyemangat hatiku maupun hidupku.

Bila besok datang, Kau pasti tetap akan ada di sini…

Dia takkan kemana-mana…

Ia takkan bisa pergi, karena hatinya masih tertinggal di sini…

Di hatiku.

Dan takkan ada yang bisa mengambil hatinya dari hatiku.

Takkan ada.

**_FID 4_**

Aku kembali terduduk di bangku di depan cahaya lampu temaram malam ini. Kuraba bangku itu. Di sanalah terukir janji cinta kita berdua. Janji sehidup semati. Di sanalah tempat kita mengukir kisah cinta kita yang takkan berakhir.

"_**Sasuke."**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Lihat ini…" Naruto menunjuk sandaran bangku yang sedang kami duduki. "Aku telah mengukir nama kita berdua… Sasuke & Naruto…" Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat hasil ukirannya.**_

_**Segera kuambil alat pengukir dari tangan Naruto dan menambahkan tulisan lain di samping ukiran itu.**_

"_**Sasuke & Naruto… Selalu bersama selamanya…"**_

_**Naruto tersenyum melihat hasil karyaku. Aku pun tersenyum.**__**Bangku ini telah menjadi saksi janji kami berdua.**_

**_FID 4_**

Hari-hari sudah berlalu, dan Naruto masih koma. Ia masih terbaring lemas di rumah sakit itu. Dan aku masih tidak bisa mengunjunginya.

Hari ini aku akan pergi ke bukit untuk mencari udara segar setelah sekian lama larut dalam kesedihan. Aku harus pelan-pelan melupakan Naruto…

"Namun, bukankah perjalananku ke pegunungan ini justru mengingatkanku padanya?"

Dulu kami pernah pergi ke bukit yang sama dengan yang akan kudatangi sekarang. Di sanalah kami menghabiskan waktu-waktu terindah kami bersama, dengan bermain kembang api dan menyalakan api unggun. Namun hari itu pulalah awal dari segala masalah yang kini melandaku dan Kira.

"_**Sasuke! Ayo nyalakan kembang apinya!"**_

"_**Kau bersemangat sekali, Naruto?" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku mengambil sekotak korek api yang kami simpan di dalam tas perlengkapan.**_

"_**Biar aku yang menyalakan apinya!" Naruto merebut sebatang korek api dari tanganku itu. Iya menggesekkan korek apinya dan segera meletakkannya ke kembang api. Kembang api kami pun menyala terang, menghiasi langit malam itu.**_

"_**Indah sekali…" gumamku.**_

"_**Memang indah…" balas Naruto. "Sejak dulu kembang api adalah barang yang sangat ingin kubeli… tapi kaasan melarangku main kembang api, karena di rumah banyak anak kecil…" Naruto menatap percikan api di depannya, matanya berbinar-binar.**_

"_**Hoahm, aku sudah ngantuk… aku tidur duluan saja ya…" Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan menuju ke tenda berwarna biru. Di sana sudah ada dua tenda, satu untukku dan satunya lagi untuk Naruto yang berwarna kuning. **_

"_**Ya sudah kau tidur duluan saja, aku masih ingin bermain kembang api…"**_

_**Aku menyibakkan penutup tenda dan tidur. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi mengenai apa yang Naruto perbuat. Mataku terpejam perlahan…**_

"_**Uhuk… uhuk…" Aku terbatuk-batuk saat merasakan bau asap yang menyengat hidung dan tenggorokanku. Aku segera membuka mata dan mendapati asap di sekelilingku.**_

_**Aku pun segera keluar dari tenda dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat**__**tenda Naruto yang dilahap api…**_

"_**Naruto! Kau masih di dalam? Naruto! Bangun!" Aku memanggil-manggilnya dari luar. Namun tidak ada jawaban.**_

"_**Sial… Naruto pasti bermain kembang api di dalam tenda… ia tidak tahu kembang api itu cukup berbahaya…" Aku mencoba mengambil gunting yang ada di dalam ransel besar, aku ingin menggunting tendanya saja.**_

_**Namun alangkah sialnya, gunting besi itu bahkan meleleh karena api.**__**Aku pun menangis dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya.**_

"_**Naruto! Keluar!" Aku terus berteriak dan berteriak kepanikan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya sedikit pun.**_

_**Tidak berapa lama beberapa orang datang ke tempat kami. Sepertinya mereka melihat kepulan asap sehingga mereka mengira kalau kami sedang dalam bahaya. Dan nyatanya kami memang sedang dalam bahaya.**_

_**Orang-orang itu segera menyemprot tenda dengan air dan mengeluarkan Naruto yang masih berada di dalam tenda.**__**Wajah Naruto sedikit terkena bakaran.**__**Aku menjerit keras.**_

_**Orang-orang itu menggotong Kira ke pos penyelamatan terdekat dan menelpon kerabat-kerabat Kira. Namun Kira masih tak sadarkan diri.**_

_**Sementara aku hanya bisa diam, terpaku, menatap kenyataan yang menimpa hidupku.**_

**_FID 4_**

"Naruto … tahukah kau aku masih sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku tahu kini kau sedang koma… namun bisakah kau menemuiku sekali saja?"

"Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi… melihat tawamu lagi…"

Seusai pulang dari bukit, aku tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen. Aku pergi ke ujung jalan itu, ujung jalan yang sangat berarti bagiku dan Naruto.

"Naruto…" Aku menitikkan air mataku perlahan.

"Semua ini karena aku… keadaanmu sekarang juga karena aku…"

"Lebih baik aku mati saja… dan setelah itu kita bisa bertemu di sana…"

"Semoga…"

"Bila besok tiba…"

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi…"

"Jika kau pergi, aku akan pergi juga…"

"Jika jantungmu berhenti berdetak, sebisa mungkin aku menghentikan detak jantungku…"

"Jika wajahmu terbakar oleh api, aku akan membakar wajahku juga…"

"Karena kau adalah aku…"

"Dan aku adalah kau…"

"Cinta kita abadi, selamanya…"

Kunyalakan pemantik di tanganku.

_Naruto…_

_Kurasa ini lebih baik…_

_Daripada aku harus hidup tanpamu…_

_Daripada aku harus hidup tanpa melihat senyummu…_

_Hidupku adalah hidupmu_

_Cintaku adalah cintamu_

_Bahkan maut takkan sanggup memisahkan kita_

_Aku tahu aku salah melakukan ini_

_Namun aku lebih salah bila membiarkan jasadku menderita selama aku hidup_

_Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku berada di dunia ini_

_Jika tidak ada aku, semua akan baik-baik saja…_

_Naruto…_

_Cintaku_… _Cintamu…_

_Akan hidup selamanya…_

_Bila besok datang, janganlah mencariku…_

_Naruto…_

_Aku…_ _Men…_ _Cintai…_ _Mu…_

Api membakar seluruh tubuhku….

Dan rohku pun melayang meninggalkan jasadnya…

Hidupku berakhir untuk selamanya…

Dan ini semua untukmu, Naruto…

Untukmu seorang…

**Omake**

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sebuah nyawa di ujung jalan di bawah cahaya lampu temaram itu, seorang pemuda yang tadinya terbaring lemah di ruangan serba putih itu juga kehilangan nyawanya.

Entah mengapa secara mendadak mesin pengukur detak jantung itu berhenti.

Semua itu terjadi bukan karena lemahnya tubuh pasien…

Bukan juga karena kurang baiknya fasilitas rumah sakit…

Semua itu semata-mata karena

Kekuatan cinta…

**THE END**

Akhirnya jadi juga fict ini yang Haru buat hanya dlm waktu sejam

Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini

Selamat Hari Fujoshi minna ^^

Mind To Review? Or Flame?


End file.
